Erin and Gwen
This article focuses on the interactions between Erin and Gwen. Overview When Erin arrived on the island, she begin to get interest in Gwen because of her gothic nature. Gwen, being a loner, was annoyed by Erin at first and didn't trust her much. The two started to grew closer. She always helps Gwen get payback at Heather and whenever they are sad, they comfort each other. They became best friends since then. Gwen referred to her one of the six sanest people. Out of all the contestants, Erin and Gwen were the bestest and closet friends. The two were so close they would save each other, tell each other their secrets, Erin would tell her all of her adventures and friends, and even wanted to take each other to the finale. They share common interests in art, dislike of Heather, friends with some of the contestants, being loners (although Gwen wants to be alone but Erin's afraid of being lonley). Since Erin tells Gwen everything, Gwen was the only contestant who knew Erin was a princess and married. Total Drama Island Total Drama Action Gwen was disappointed about Erin not coming to Total Drama Action. Gwen sometimes talk about Erin much to Heather's annoyance. Erin finding out Duncan was flirting with her best friend was shock. Gwen reasoned about it and Erin believed her. Total Drama World Tour When she and Erin went on Total Drama World Tour together. During challenges, they stay together and offend one another. Upon discovering Duncan kiss Gwen from Tyler, Erin was totally shock (because of her dislike of Duncan). While the rest of Team Amazon wanted to vote off Gwen, Erin was one of the two (Cody) who try to save her. Afraid Erin was mad at her, Gwen asked Erin about it but she denied it by saying she's disappointed. They remain friends despite the relationship between Gwen and Duncan. When Gwen got voted off, Erin got revenge by spilling ink all over Courtney while she was asleep. Along with Cody, she was sadden about Gwen's elimination and even glared or hurt Heather and Courtney if they say anything about it. After Erin's elimination, Erin sang about why Gwen chose Duncan over Trent with the Hex Girls. Gwen understood the song. Later, Erin and Gwen were sitting next to each other, still continuing their friendship. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island The Treasure Island of Chris McLean Erin discovered Chris McLean buried Gwen alive (again), she was not too happy. Gwen was "saved" by Dakota by throwing her. Luckily Erin, in hiding, caught her on time. Total Drama All-Stars In All-Stars discovering Gwen was on the Villainous Vultures, she made a deal with the Disney villains to be on the team instead of the Heroic Hamsters. Gwen was shock why she was on the villains team and reasoned that Erin was a hero even before she joined Total Drama. During her time as a Villainous Vulture, Erin tried her best to prove Gwen wasn't a villain but was ignored. Whenever Gwen does something accidently to Courtney and being called evil, Erin growls in frustration. Gwen was happy Erin was the only person who didn't believe Gwen was a villain, proving Erin was loyal to her best friend. Courtney try to explain, taunt Erin about being "the evil's best friend and/or sidekick", or tells Erin trying not to make friends (agreeing with Heather), Erin would try to argue or hurt Courtney which wasn't helping Gwen's plans on making amends with Courtney. One time when Gwen was crying that her attempts to make amends with Courtney failed, Erin tried in vain to cheer her up while glaring at Courtney. Her goal of proving Gwen's not a villain died down due to Gwen hasn't, as Chris puts it, "accidently on purposely" try to kill Courtney, Courtney slowly bonding with Gwen, and her fear of Mal. Yet the two were the only ones who welcomed Cameron in the Villainous Vultures group (Gwen gave him a wire tie to fix his glasses while Erin offered him Angel Food cake). Because of her fear of Mal, she was driven to insanity. Out of great worry, Gwen tried to figure out why Erin hasn't been honest. Going so far that she would tell Chris to not let Erin do challenges and ask her and Darkra to sleep in the good cabin. When Erin had a nightmare, Gwen comfort her the same way Erin did. Gwen became deeply concern by Erin becoming cold, ruthless, lone, vicious fighter, Hardcore Erin. After Erin and Darkra were voted off, Gwen was sadden and disappointed because she originally wanted to take Erin to the finale. At the finale, "Erin" (being controlled by Twilight so no one will know she was astroprojected into Mike's mind) told everyone the truth about being a princess, Gwen stood up to help her. Zoey told Gwen Mal try to kill Erin and Darka, Gwen was horrified. At the end after the island sank, the two were seen floating on the cabin with Mike, Zoey, Skullgal, and Cameron and disagreeing to Mike about doing this sometime. Gwen was happy Erin, Mike, and Zoey made amends and Erin was finally cured. They were last seen singing "Total Drama Belongs to You". Erin's Total Magical Adventure The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt During the fight between Phantom and Cure Fortune, Gwen tries to free Erin as a pay back for trying to prove she is not a villain. After the fight ended, when Cure Fortune tells Erin not to trust Cure Princess, she becomes enraged enough to say an obcenity, only for Gwen to remind her she is on TV, where she shouldn't say profanity. Mobius Race and Control When Gwen came in last place, Erin rethought of the loser being in last place. But Gwen accepts the lost. The two share a friendship hug and Erin gave her half of her Pokémon contest badge to her. Once Gwen left, Erin was depressed and sat in the caboose alone before Tails went to comfort her. See also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships